


Light

by YagiRisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Memories, Crime, False Identity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi Satsuki, amnesia. Tiga tahun setelah penangkapan ayahnya dia harus kembali menghadapi kejahatan bersama dengan dua orang Aomine Daiki. Manakah Daiki yang asli? An AoMomo Fanfiction! RnR, onegaishimasu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction
> 
> "Light" by Yagitarou Arisa
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Warning : Canon(?) Pair, Alternate Timeline, AU(?), OOC, typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi~
> 
> Happy Reading~  
> .

Chapter 1  
.  
.  
.  
Aku sudah bosan.

Aku sudah bosan dengan semua kebohongan ini. Aku sudah bosan dunia ini tapi...

Kenapa?

[BRRAAK!!]

Kenapa mereka yang tak menginginkan mati justru mati lebih cepat tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa?

Aku ingin menghilang secepatnya dari dunia ini.

"Satsuki, kenapa kau tidak mengisi lembaran kariermu?"

"Karena cita-citaku sekarang adalah ingin lenyap dari dunia ini."

Aku Momoi Satsuki, 16 tahun, puteri dari seorang koruptor yang hina.  
.  
.  
.  
Pertengah bulan Maret tiba. Saatnya libur musim semi dimulai. Gedung asrama puteri disibuki oleh lalu-lalang gadis-gadis yang membawa koper dan tas jinjing mereka. 

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

Saat gadis-gadis seumurannya sibuk untuk melakukan persiapan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, gadis berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura itu justru sibuk dengan konsol gamenya.

Siapa peduli?

Sudah bagus bisa keluar dari panti asuhan yang membosankan dan bisa punya 'rumah' sendiri. Dia ingin menikmati 3 tahunnya secara penuh sebagai siswi asrama.

Gadis pemilik nama Momoi Satsuki itu menjeda game yang dimainkannya dan melirik tempat tidur milik ketiga kawannya yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Ketiga temannya itu sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, atau mungkin minimal mereka sudah di stasiun kereta.

Gadis itu menghela napas sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Seandainya aku masih punya rumah, pikirnya.

Wajar, bukan? Dia baru enam belas tahun dan masih menginginkan berada dalam dekapan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju jendela kamar asramanya yang terbuka lebar. Menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, mencium segar dan hangatnya udara musim semi, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

Untuk sejenak dia merasa lega dan bisa kembali berpikir positif seperti biasanya.

Manik fuchsia milik gadis itu melirik ke arah gerbang asrama dan dia segera terlonjak begitu melihat sepasang manik azure milik seorang pemuda menatap ke arahnya.

"WUAHHH!!" pekiknya. Dia mengusap kedua matanya dan melirik kembali ke gerbang asrama.

Orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Gadis itu mengelus dadanya. Dia tahu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang sudi menguntit dirinya. Apa yang bisa menjadi nilai lebih untuk seorang gadis dengan rambut pink menyala, tinggi seadanya, penampilan apa adanya, dan masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan seorang koruptor?

Tidak ada, bukan? Iya, retoris memang.

Dia menutup sebelah daun jendelanya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia berguling ke kanan dan menyingkirkan helai merah muda yang menutup setengah wajahnya yang manis.

Gadis itu sekarang penasaran. Siapa pemuda itu? Dia memang tidak begitu bisa melihat wajah si pemuda pemilik iris azure itu karena wajahnya dibayangi oleh topi yang dikenakannya.

Dia mengambil note yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya dan baru saja dia ingin mengurai simpul pita yang menjadi kunci note-nya itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh!"

Satsuki menyimpan notenya, menutup kelopak matanya dan segera hanyut dalam tidurnya.  
.  
.  
.  
Sore harinya, Satsuki terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia menguap sebentar lalu menggeliat.

'Sunyi sekali,' pikirnya.

Dia menghela napas, teringat jika 80% penghuni asrama puteri memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengisi waktu libur mereka. Satsuki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung lorong untuk mencuci mukanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket berwarna teal kesukaannya. Tak lupa dengan note juga dompetnya.

Hari ini, kantin tutup dan terpaksa dia harus keluar untuk membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan yang bisa dimasaknya di dapur untuk persediaan makannya selama liburan musim semi berlangsung.

Satsuki menuruni tangga asramanya dengan cepat sambil bersenandung riang. Begitu keluar dari gedung asrama yang luasnya bukan main itu, Satsuki kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat soal pemuda bermata azure yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

Apa itu cuma imajinasiku saja?

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.  
.  
.  
.  
Pemuda berkulit tan itu menahan napas sambil merapatkan dirinya serapat-rapatnya dengan tembok bahkan berusaha untuk sekalian ingin menyatu dengan susunan batu bata setinggi dua meter yang dibalut semen dan cat berwarna putih itu.

Dia melirik lagi ke arah gerbang gedung asrama itu dan melihat bahwa gadis itu sudah pergi. Dia menghela napas lega.

"Yang tadi itu sangat nyaris sekali," gumamnya sambil melepas topinya. Dia berjongkok dan mengipasi dirinya keringatan di pertengahan musim semi yang masih sejuk.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kembali topinya dan bangkit berdiri. Dipandangnya kiri kanan jalan dihadapannya yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon bunga sakura. Dia mendesah sambil menatap kuncup bunga sakura yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi sebelum mekar.

Teringat dalam benaknya akan janji yang pernah dibuatnya. Janjinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu untuk berhanami bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba tangannya melesat, meninju batang kokoh pohon sakura tak berdosa itu sampai beberapa kuncup bunga itu jatuh bersama beberapa helai daun. Sakit di kepalan tangan yang terbalut oleh kulit tan efek dari terbakar matahari itu dihiraukannya karena sakit di dadanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Rasa kesal juga sesal itu kembali merayapi hati sang pemuda.

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan note kecil berikut sebuah pena. Tangannya menulis angka '400' dengan hati-hati di pojok kanan kertas. 

Sembari menulis, dia bergumam.

"Kau sudah besar, 'ya, Satsuki."  
.  
.  
.  
Gadis itu menaruh seluruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir dan sang pramuniaga mulai memindai satu demi satu belanjaan gadis itu dengan pemindai barkode. Sembari menunggu belanjaannya sedang dihitung, gadis itu memerhatikan seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih majalah.

Manik fuchsia gadis itu berbinar-binar. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu sangat-sangat tampan! Pirang helai rambutnya, tinggi perawakannya, jenjang kakinya, putih kulitnya, panjang dan lentik bulu matanya, kasual gaya pakaiannya. Ah, pemuda itu memang sempurna!!

"Cowok itu ganteng, 'kan?"

Pramuniaga berambut brunette itu tiba-tiba berkata sampai Satsuki terperanjat.

Rona merah menjalari pipi Satsuki sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Feromon si pirang memang benar-benar menarik pikat Satsuki sebagai gadis remaja.

Pramuniaga itu tertawa. "Pemuda itu setiap hari ke sini. Sepertinya dia siswa di Teiko Gakuen."

"O-oh," sahut Satsuki canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Satsuki kembali mengerlingkan bola matanya pada si tampan yang ada di depan rak majalah. Tak dinyana, pemuda itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Satsuki membuang mukanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah bagai tomat matang.

"Totalnya, 1294 yen." ucap pramuniaga itu sambil menyodorkan belanjaan milik Satsuki yang telah terbungkus dalam sebuah kantung plastik. Satsuki segera membayar dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari minimarket itu.

Setelah agak jauh, dia berbalik sebentar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya (resiko puteri seorang koruptor, pasti dia diikuti orang-orang aneh yang entah apa tujuannya) dan dia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Eh?" dia mencari di sakunya yang lain dan hanya menemukan pulpen kecil dan dompet miliknya.

"Kau mencari ini, Nona?"

Satsuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat benda yang dicarinya bersama si pemuda pirang menawan yang dilihatnya di minimarket tadi.

Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah note yang terbungkus sampul berwarna merah muda, benda yang dicari Satsuki.

"A-Arigatou," gadis itu berkata sambil mengambil buku note yang dicarinya lalu membungkuk kecil.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Tadi kau meninggalkannya di meja kasir. Untung kau belum begitu jauh pergi." sahut pemuda itu ramah.

Satsuki tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana imbuhan 'ssu' yang diucapkan samar-samar oleh pemuda itu.

"Begitukah? Duh, aku memang ceroboh, hehe," gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Momoi Satsuki! Salam kenal."

"Eh? Aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, ssu!"

"Aomine? Aomine Daiki?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu...

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil menjentik-jentikkan jarinya yang lentik.

Gadis bernama kecil Satsuki itu mengeluarkan notesnya dan membuka halaman-halaman awal yang sudah dijepitnya dengan binder clip.

Empat potong kanji bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' di halaman depan yang juga ditempeli sebuah pin kecil berbentuk bunga sakura.

Satsuki mengingatnya!

Dia membelalakkan matanya dan menunjuk pemuda bernama Aomine itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau! Kau Aomine Daiki?! Dai-chan?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Ohisashiburi, Satsuki."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu menghabiskan sisa sore hari pertama libur musim seminya bersama pemuda tampan bernama Aomine Daiki itu di bawah pohon sakura yang siap mekar di sebuah taman kota.

Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Satsuki jika pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah versi dewasa dari Aomine Daiki yang dulu pernah menemaninya sewaktu kecil, sewaktu dia menjadi Tuan Putri dari keluarga Momoi yang terhormat.

Satsuki dan Daiki hanya terpaut 4 tahun dan sejak pertama kali Satsuki mengenalnya, waktu berumur 6 tahun jika memorinya tak salah, Satsuki sudah menganggap Daiki sebagai kakak laki-lakinya dengan panggilan sayang Dai-chan, bukan dengan Onii-chan atau semacamnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," Satsuki lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk kesebelas kalinya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau Aomine Daiki."

Satsuki mengelus note kecilnya, tersenyum miris.

"Ah, seandainya tiga tahun yang lalu aku tidak kecelakaan," Satsuki berkata dengan nada sedih. "Mungkin aku akan dengan mudah mengingatmu, Dai-chan."

Entah mengapa, si pirang bernama Aomine Daiki itu berpaling menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari, Satsuki?"

Satsuki menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghela napas sebentar, dia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya.

Pertanyaan memang Daiki sederhana, Satsuki bahkan sudah bosan menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya yang menyedihkan itu. Tapi rasa sakit dan sedih tiap menceritakan kisah itu belum bisa sirna, terus hinggap di ingatan dan hati Satsuki.

Dengan nada sedih, Satsuki mulai menceritakan kisah pahit keluarganya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, ayahku ditangkap karena kasus korupsi dana dari Departemen Pertahanan sebesar ratusan juta yen. Saat itu juga, dunia serasa runtuh dan hancur di mataku. Aku yang baru pulang dari liburan bersama ibu, mendapati rumahku sudah kosong melompong dan seorang petugas dari kepolisian memberitahu jika semua barang-barang kami berada di markas besar kepolisian.

"Ibu tidak terima dengan keadaan ini. Kejiwaannya terguncang. Kami tidak menyangka jika hidup glamor kami berasal dari uang haram. Masih dalam keadaan terguncang, ibu mengajakku untuk kembali ke sini, ke kampung halamannya. Sepanjang jalan, ibu menangis, sesekali berteriak bak orang sakit jiwa. Di pertengahan jalan, ibu kehilangan akal sehatnya, beliau melawan arus kendaraan sampai akhirnya ditabrak beberapa mobil, lalu terhempas ke pinggir jalan. Dari kejadian itu ibuku tewas karena pendarahan di otak dan aku mengalami gegar otak yang menyebabkan amnesia. Makanya, aku melupakanmu, Dai-chan.

"Di hari yang sama, ayah resmi jadi tahanan kepolisian dan aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan karena tidak ada famili dari ayah maupun ibuku yang mau merawatku. Tahun lalu, aku mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah ini. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat dimana aku bahkan tidak diterima. Dan sekarang, aku ada sini, bertemu kembali denganmu."

Satsuki mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum pada Daiki.

"Maaf karena sudah bertanya." sesal Daiki. Satsuki mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa," ucapnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika aku menceritakannya? Biar tak salah paham."

Daiki tersenyum. Kelereng madunya bergerak ke arah telapak tangan kiri Satsuki. Di atas telapak tangan yang terbalut kulit putih pucat itu terdapat segaris luka jahit. Satsuki mengikuti kemana pandangan pemuda pirang itu dan mengelus luka jahitnya.

"Itu.. kenapa?"

Daiki bertanya hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai gadis bermanik fuchsia itu lebih banyak lagi.

"Saat aku frustasi, terkadang aku ingin sekali melukai diriku. Kau tahu, 'kan, istilah self-harm? Dan, yah, luka ini adalah puncak rasa frustasiku setelah berhasil mengingat kembali semua memoriku yang hilang, meskipun sebagian masih samar-samar. Ayah koruptor, ibu sakit jiwa, aku yang menderita,"

Bahu Satsuki bergetar. Tak lama, Satsuki terisak dibalik lututnya, menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian-kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Daiki merangkul tubuhnya, membelai punggung kecil Satsuki, mengangkat kepala Satsuki dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya yang proposional.

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini," Satsuki berkata terisak di ceruk leher jenjang Daiki. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Pertahanan Satsuki runtuh sudah. Topeng ceria yang dikenakannya pecah sudah menjadi fragmen-fragmen yang tak bisa disusun kembali. Satsuki yang ceria hanya kebohongan semata.

Satsuki meremas jaket yang dikenakan Daiki dan memindahkan wajahnya ke dada bidang si pirang dan kembali terisak di sana.

"Aku akan membantumu menghilang," bisik Daiki. "Hanya untuk sementara. Kau mau?"

Satsuki membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya akan ada manusia di dunia ini yang akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Daiki berbisik kembali, meluncurkan kalimat-kalimat persuasif ke telinga Satsuki. Satsuki terbuai, mengangguki semua bisikan Daiki sambil mengusap air matanya.

Daiki berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Satsuki dan Satsuki menyambutnya. Dituntunnya Satsuki ke sebuah parkiran di dekat sana, dimana sebuah mobil SUV hitam keluaran terbaru terparkir.

Tanpa ragu, Satsuki menaikinya, membiarkan si pirang duduk di belakang roda kemudi di sebelahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Satsuki bertanya saat Daiki sedang menyalakan mobilnya.

"Sebelum menghilang, ayo kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu! Antara restoran Perancis, game center dan kedai es krim, mana yang kau pilih?"

Satsuki menimang-nimang ketiga pilihan yang diberikan Daiki.

Sebelum menghilang, dia ingin kembali merasakan rasanya menjadi Tuan Puteri seperti dulu.

"Restoran Perancis, boleh?"

Daiki tersenyum lebar sambil memutar roda kemudinya.

"Ayo ke butik dan ganti pakaian!"  
.  
.  
.  
Satsuki tidak menyangka jika bisa kembali merasakan jadi tuan putri sejak kejadian itu.

Kini dia turun dari SUV hitam Daiki dengan perubahan total dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Rambutnya ditata anggun, wajah manisnya dipoles riasan natural yang mempertahankan manis wajahnya, pakaiannya diganti dengan sebuah gaun cocktail mewah selutut yang dipadukan dengan sebuah tas tangan cantik berwarna hitam, dan kakinya mengenakan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi rancangan desainer ternama.

Dia kembali menjadi Tuan Putri!

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Dai-chan?"

Satsuki jelas saja canggung. Sudah lama tidak dimanja seperti ini membuatnya gugup.

Daiki terkekeh sambil menuntun Satsuki masuk ke dalam restoran Perancis pilihannya. "Tentu tidak. Kau, 'kan, sudah cantik. Jadi, nikmati saja."

Ada rasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam hatinya.

Jujur saja, Satsuki ingin lebih lama lagi kembali merasakan menjadi Tuan Putri. Tapi dia tak bisa. Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan terbaik sebelum dia menghilang.

"Silahkan duduk, *Mademoiselle,"

Satsuki duduk dan segera dilayani oleh sepasang butler berambut merah dan biru muda.

Si butler berambut merah meletakkan menu di hadapan Satsuki, membiarkan Satsuki memilih.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki lagi, benar-benar merasa tak enak.

Daiki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya yang dipoles lipgloss itu. "Aku pesan **Foie Gras-"

Satsuki tidak peduli. Persetan jika nanti dompet Daiki menjadi kosong melompong. Dia akan menjadi tuan putri untuk semalam sebelum menghilang.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Satsuki menyesap sisa ***pinot noir dalam gelas kristalnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah beralkohol itu adalah minuman favorite Satsuki. Siapa yang sangka jika Satsuki sudah menyesap minuman red wine pertama kali saat berumur 10 tahun? Tuan putri memang beda.

"Kau sudah puas?" Daiki bertanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan gaya yang elegan.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Jadi, kau akan membawaku menghilang?"

"Kau siap?"

"Uhm, iya?"

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menopang dagunya yang sempurna.

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin."

Satsuki terkikik sambil bangkit berdiri dari mejanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah siap."

Daiki menyesap sisa wine miliknya lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Satsuki.

"Ayo pergi."

Satsuki menyambut tangan si pirang dengan riang. Tangan Daiki kembali menuntun Satsuki menuju halaman depan restoran tersebut. Petugas parking valet sudah berdiri di depan, bersama SUV hitam Daiki. Daiki menyelipkan selembar uang pada petugas itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Satsuki.

Satsuki naik dan pintu mobil segera ditutup Daiki. Tak lama, Daiki sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak ada percakapan sampai Daiki mulai memutar mobil dan kembali meluncur di jalan raya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku senang." jawab Satsuki sambil mengangguk.

Daiki tersenyum lebar, bukan! Dia menyeringai!

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu keinginanku?"

Nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Daiki membuat rambut di tengkuk Satsuki meremang. Tremor di telapak tangan Satsuki menunjukkan jika dia ketakutan. Satsuki merapatkan dirinya ke pintu mobil.

"A-apa itu?"

Bibir Daiki mengulas seringai jahat. "Kau gadis yang baik dan pintar. Di sekolah kau juga pendiam," ucapnya. "Aku ingin ayahmu bersikap sama sepertimu."

"H-ha?"

Daiki melirik ke arah spion luar dan tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Dai-chan?"

BRAKK!!

Bagian samping kanan mobil ditabrak dengan keras sampai menghantam rambu lalu lintas.

Kepala Satsuki menabrak dasbor dengan keras. Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya hati-hati, menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdarah dan meringis pelan.

Satsuki beralih ke arah Daiki yang sibuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari air bag. "Dai-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagian depan mobil mengeluarkan asap, kaca jendela di samping Satsuki juga pecah, bahkan sebagian pecahannya terserak di pangkuan Satsuki.

PRANG!!

Tiba-tiba, Daiki memecahkan kaca jendela di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci dasbor di depan Satsuki. Sebuah pistol semi-otomatis dikeluarkannya.

Satsuki tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menjerit saat Daiki mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang senjata keluar dan mulai menembak ke sembarang arah.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Daiki sambil menampar Satsuki dengan keras. Telinga Satsuki berdenging dibuatnya, sensasi panas menyengat menjalari pipi kirinya.

Tangan Satsuki mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas tangan pemberian Daiki, menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung pelupuk mata. "Kau bukan Daiki-"

Pintu di samping Satsuki tiba-tiba terbuka, tangannya ditarik, dibawa untuk berlari bersama.

Tangan laki-laki bertopi itu yang menarik pergelangan tangan Satsuki beralih pada kedua bahunya. Pemuda itu merangkulnya dan sesaat kemudian, Satsuki sudah digendong ala bridal oleh pria itu.

Satsuki memekik dan meronta di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau diam, Satsuki?!"

Satsuki berhenti meronta, menatap sepasang azure yang berkilat yang dibayangi oleh topi baseballnya.

Sekelebat memori menyerang kepala Satsuki, membuat kepala berhiaskan mahkota merah jambu itu terserang sakit kepala tak terkira.

["Maaf, Satsuki, tapi aku harus pergi."]

DOR! DOR! CLANG! DOR!

Tembakan demi tembakan dimuntahkan di belakang pemuda itu. Prioritas pemuda itu sekarang hanyalah Satsuki seorang.

"Kau siapa?" Satsuki bertanya lemah ketika pemuda itu melompati sepuluh anak tangga untuk memasuki stasiun kereta bawah tanah, membuat topi baseball yang dikenakannya terbang entah kemana.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab sampai mereka berhasil bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu. 

Pemuda itu menurunkan Satsuki dari gendongannya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Aku Daiki. Aomine Daiki, ingat?"

Sebuah pin berbentuk bunga sakura ditunjukkan. Satsuki mengenal pin tersebut sebagai miliknya karena dia memiliki pin yang sama di dalam buku notenya.

"Dai-chan?"

DOR!

Apa yang Satsuki lihat selanjutnya adalah Daiki yang asli jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.  
.  
.  
To Be Continued  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction
> 
> "LIGHT"
> 
> Author : Yagitarou Arisa  
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 2  
.  
.  
.  
.  
DOR!

Satu amunisi yang terdorong keluar dari moncong senjata api terdengar, membuat Daiki mengerang dan jatuh ke dekapan Satsuki.

"Da-Dai-chan?!" jerit Satsuki.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Putri," Daiki palsu muncul ke hadapan mereka berdua, masih menodongkan senjata. "Aominecchi belum mati, aku hanya menembak perutnya."

Satsuki geram mendengar ucapan si Daiki palsu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Kenapa kau membohongiku?!"

Satsuki memukul dada si Daiki palsu sekuat tenaga tapi Daiki palsu justru tertawa, pukulan Satsuki hanya seperti debar jantung baginya. Si pirang yang mengaku sebagai Aomine Daiki itu meraih pergelangan tangan Satsuki dan mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat.

Satsuki meronta dan tangannya seperti mati rasa.

"Aku benci orang-orang yang bergerak tidak perlu. Bukankah lebih baik kau diam?" Daiki palsu mendorongnya ke pilar dan mencekiknya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

"Kalian semua sama saja," Daiki palsu memainkan tangannya di leher Satsuki. "Kau, ayahmu, dan si Ahomine ini."

Daiki palsu melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Daiki tapi Daiki berhasil menangkisnya.

"Uh, Ryouta," Daiki mencengkram pergelangan kaki si Daiki palsu, Ryouta. "Lepaskan dia."

Ryouta tertawa dan melayangkan kakinya yang satu lagi, melepaskan cekikannya dari Satsuki, dan menghantam Daiki yang kesulitan bergerak. Satsuki terhempas dan sesak napas.

Ryouta menarik kerah Daiki, membuat Daiki terpaksa berdiri dan disudutkan Ryouta pada tembok pilar.

"Kau seharusnya tak ikut campur dalam urusan ini, Aomine," Ryouta berucap sambil menekan leher Daiki. "Bukannya seharusnya kau berjaga di sel Momoi-san?"

Daiki meronta dan berhasil melepas cekikan Ryouta dengan meninju rusuk Ryouta sampai pria berambut pirang itu jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

Daiki meraih tangan Satsuki dan kembali mengajaknya berlari cepat, menghindari Ryouta yang sanggup menahan rasa sakit dari tulang rusuknya yang mungkin retak. Satu pistol semi-otomatis disiagakan di tangan kanan Daiki. Di belakang Daiki, Satsuki sudah terengah-engah. Berlari dengan sepatu dengan hak setinggi 7 sentimeter membuat harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih banyak lagi (Daiki tidak kira-kira ketika mengajak seorang gadis dengan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi untuk berlari dengan kecepatan pelari sprint).

Satsuki hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan kakinya terus dipacu oleh Daiki yang berlari tidak kira-kira sampai akhirnya dia jatuh dan terkilir.

Mau tidak mau, Daiki berhenti berlari dan mengecek kondisi gadis itu.

"Sakit?"

Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya yang cemong dari tanah, memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Daiki berdecak dan segera menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Belum betul posisi gadis itu di punggungnya, Daiki sudah berbalik dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si pirang yang terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya.

DOR!

"Patah rusuk tak akan menghalangiku untuk menghentikanmu, Aominecchi." kata Ryouta seingit.

"Kau busuk, Kise. Kau menerima perintah yang salah." ucap Daiki sambil mendorong pelatuk senjata apinya.

DOR!

Lagi satu peluru dimuntahkan dan Ryouta berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, meski tangannya tetap menjadi sasaran. Memanfaatkan situasi Ryouta yang sudah kepayahan untuk berdiri, Daiki segera menggendong Satsuki dan kembali berlari.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Daiki menjatuhkan Satsuki dari punggungnya secara tidak berperasaan dan Satsuki jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Satsuki meringis dan memukul kaki Daiki.

"Bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

Daiki tidak merespon, masih sibuk mengatur napas dan menyapu keringatnya.

Merasa dihiraukan, Satsuki berusaha berdiri sendiri, namun kaki kanan Satsuki tidak bisa diajak berkoordinasi dan Satsuki jatuh kembali. Bukannya menolong, Daiki justru menertawakan Satsuki.

"Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri." ucap Daiki sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bertingkah sok keren setelah melihat teman masa kecilnya itu merengut sambil mengutuk dia.

"Nggak mau! Tanganmu bau mesiu!" tolak Satsuki sambil menepis tangan Daiki. Daiki mendengus dan mengangkat gadis itu sampai ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukkannya di sana.

Satsuki menunduk, menatap gaun cocktail merah jambunya yang sudah koyak disana-sini, dikait kawat atau paku saat dibawa berlari dengan kecepatan kilat Daiki dari stasiun tak terpakai itu sampai di salah satu halte bis yang alamatnya tak dikenali Satsuki. Dia tidak tahu jika Daiki akan melakukan itu padanya, bersedia membawanya berlari dan melindunginya dari pria bernama Ryouta.

"Kau tahu, kau cukup berat- ADUH!" Belum apa-apa, tulang kering Daiki sudah bercumbu dengan ujung sepatu Satsuki. Satsuki merengut lagi, tidak diterima dikatai berat padahal kekurangan makan setiap hari demi mengirit uang.

"Kakimu bisa digerakkan?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki menggeleng. Dia mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya lalu meringis perih.

"Si Kise konyol itu mengajakmu makan, 'ya?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau percaya padanya begitu saja?"

"..."

Satsuki diam. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Dia menggaruk-garuk bagian rok gaun cocktailnya.

"Satsuki, jawab." tuntut Daiki.

"Aku amnesia!" sembur Satsuki. Satsuki menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu?" Daiki bertanya kembali.

Satsuki menggeleng, menolak menjawab. Daiki menghela napas. "Cerita padaku ketika kau sudah siap, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Dai-chan."

Daiki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sudah lama tidak dipanggil seperti itu dan rasanya lucu mengingat suara Satsuki yang masih saya terdengar manis di telinganya.

Daiki berjongkok di depan Satsuki lalu melepas sepatu Satsuki perlahan-lahan.

"Kau akan membiarkanku bertelanjang kaki?" Satsuki bertanya ketika Daiki meletakkan sepasang sepatu mahal itu di sebelah Satsuki. "Kalau kau memaksaku untuk memakai sepatumu yang besar itu, aku akan menolak dari sekarang!"

Daiki memutar matanya sambil berdecak sebal. "Kugendong. Puas?" Daiki melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas kepala Satsuki. "Pakai. Perjalanan kita sampai ke stasiun yang satunya lagi agak jauh dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti Kise dan kawanannya akan datang dan membuat kita lari-lari lagi."

Satsuki mengambil jaket tersebut dan mengenakannya dengan cepat, berkat ddara musim semi masih terasa dingin. "Hei, Dai-chan,"

"Apa?"

Satsuki meneguk ludahnya. "Apa kau Aomine Daiki yang sungguhan?"

Daiki membuang napasnya berat dan memutar kelereng biru matanya. "Iya. Kau masih belum percaya?"

Satsuki terdiam kembali.

"Untuk sementara aku harus membebat kakimu," kata Aomine dan matanya melirik lapisan teratas gaun cocktail Satsuki. Menyadari seringai dan tatapan dari sepasang manik azure itu, Satsuki segera menyilangkan tangannya di atas rok gaunnya itu.

"Jangan! Meskipun ini pemberian penculik, gaun ini mahal tahu!"

"Heh, kau mau kakimu bengkak lalu infeksi?" Daiki membalas, sedikit menakut-nakuti Satsuki. "Sekarang diam dan berhenti protes."

Tangan Daiki dengan cekatan merobek lapisan pertama bagian rok gaun Satsuki menjadi helaian kain yang cukup panjang untuk membebat kaki Satsuki yang terkilir.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Dai-chan?" Satsuki bertanya saat Daiki mulai membebat kakinya. Daiki hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin konsentrasinya pecah dan menyakiti kaki Satsuki lagi.

"Apa kau yang menguntitku kemarin, di asrama?"

Daiki menghentikan gerakannya. "Ya. Tepatnya, bukan menguntit, tetapi mengawasimu."

"He? Bukannya kontrak pengawasmu sudah dicabut saat aku berumur dua belas, 'ya? Saat kau memutuskan untuk pamit dariku?"

"Aku mengawasimu bukan karena masih terikat dengan kontrak," jawab Daiki. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau amnesia? Kenapa kau bisa ingat soal kontrak?"

Satsuki memincingkan matanya. "Dai-chan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Daiki nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ayahmu ditahan, bukan?"

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa pria yang hampir saja menculikmu itu?" Daiki bertanya dan Satsuki hanya menggeleng.

"Dia Kise Ryouta, utusan dari salah satu divisi gelap di Departemen Pertahanan yang bertugas untuk menculikmu untuk menutup mulut ayahmu."

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Ayahmu ditahan bukan karena kasus penyelewengan dana atau korupsi atau apapun itu,"

Satsuki mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Ayahmu ditahan karena mengetahui kemana uang lebih yang mengalir di Departemen Pertahanan. Uang itu adalah uang yang menggerakkan sebuah divisi gelap di Departemen Pertahanan," ungkap Aomine sambil menyimpul bebat di pergelangan kaki Satsuki. "Divisi gelap ini tak boleh diketahui masyarakat. Departemen Pertahanan baru terdeteksi memiliki pengeluaran uang berlebih setelah divisi gelap tersebut tidak sengaja memunculkan diri ke masyarakat."

"Lalu, apa urusannya dengan ayahku? Bukannya lebih baik divisi gelap seperti itu dimusnahkan karena tidak resmi?" tanya Satsuki.

Daiki menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak bisa begitu. Divisi harus tetap ada, mau tidak mau. Karena divisi ini juga memberi pendapatan lebih kepada pejabat-pejabat di Departemen Pertahanan. Petugas-petugas di divisi itu harus menjaga, ralat, melindungi para teroris atau penjahat demi mendapat uang. Dan uang jasa mereka yang besar itu 40% masuk ke dompet pejabat Departemen Pertahanan."

"Tu-tunggu! Jadi, Departemen Pertahanan melindungi teroris yang seharusnya dibasmi, begitu?!"

"Yup. Ironis sekali, bukan?" kata Aomine getir. "Kau pikir, masih ada yang hal yang murni di dunia ini?" Daiki lalu tertawa sinis.

"Jadi, seandainya ayah memberitahu kebenarannya, divisi itu akan ditutup dan segala macam hal buruk akan terjadi ke Departemen Pertahanan? Lalu, untuk mengancam ayah, aku dijadikan sandera oleh divisi itu?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Daiki. "Ah, satu lagi. Kebetulan, aku juga bekerja di divisi gelap itu."

"EH?! Lalu, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?!"

Daiki menghela napas. "Ceritanya masih panjang. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

"Ke mana? Asramaku? Makhluk berjenis kelamin pria tidak diterima di sana."

Daiki mengangkat Satsuki ke punggungnya.

"Kau konyol. Kau lahir di Tokyo, 'kan? Kau harus kembali ke Tokyo kalau begitu."

"HEEE?!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Dai-chan," kata Satsuki, "masih jauh?"

Jelas Satsuki bertanya seperti itu. Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan dari gang ke gang bagai orang stress dan Satsuki merasa bosan juga mengantuk. Ingin tidur, tapi dia merasa tak enak pada Daiki yang terdengar sudah terengah-engah kecapekan. Jika Satsuki mengantuk, maka Daiki sudah pegal-pegal. Rompi antipeluru yang dikenakannya belum dilepas dan menambah beban yang ditimpakan ke tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, Dai-chan belum menjelaskan soal kenapa kau menyelamatkanku," kata Satsuki.

"Harus cerita sekarang?"

"Kau ingin aku mati penasaran?" balas Satsuki sambil memukul Daiki sangat pelan dengan sepatunya.

"Kalau aku cerita, nanti kau tidur."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Daiki menghela napas. "Aku menyelamatkanmu karena menerima perintah dari atasanku yang mau memusnahkan divisi gelap itu. Sementara Kise, berada di pihak yang sebaliknya."

"Kenapa bisa ada kelompok yang pro untuk memusnahkan divisi gelap itu?"

"Sederhana saja," jawab Daiki sambil membetulkan posisi Satsuki di punggungnya. "Divisi itu sudah busuk. Divisi itu sudah tidak berjalan sesuai tujuan awal."

"Tujuan awal?"

"Tujuan awal divisi gelap itu untuk melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya saat melacak atau menangkap para teroris, karena tidak semua orang di Departemen Pertahanan berani terjun ke dalam situasi bahaya. Sayangnya, sekarang divisi gelap itu sudah berbelok menjadi pelindung teroris."

"Dan ayahku tahu soal itu?"

"Soal itu, ayahmu sudah lama mengetahuinya dan baru berani melaporkan setelah Kasamatsu-san, atasanku, sudah menyatakan pro untuk memusnahkan divisi itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkanku? Dan kenapa Kise-san bisa berada di pihak yang kontra?"

Daiki menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Masing-masing atasan, yang pro dan kontra, memilih anak buahnya masing-masing. Tetapi, untuk saat ini cuma aku yang ada dipihak pro. Menyedihkan, 'kan?"

"Kau tetap memihak untuk pro karena ada aku, 'kan?"

"...."

Daiki terdiam. Menunggu jawaban Daiki membuat Satsuki menguap.

"Jadi, betul karena aku?"

"Ah! Berisik, Satsuki!"

Satsuki tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daiki. "Terima kasih, Dai-chan. Oyasumi."

"SATSUKI! JANGAN TIDUR!! SATSUKI!"  
.  
.  
.  
Satsuki membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Berusaha mengadaptasikan sinar matahari pagi dengan matanya yang masih berat. Bahunya terasa sedikit lebih berat dan bau mesiu juga keringat bercampur wangi kayu-kayuan maskulin tercium. Satsuki melirik ke arah bahunya dan menemukan Daiki tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Satsuki, tentunya secara tidak sadar.

Daiki terlihat nyenyak tertidur, meskipun posisi tidurnya pasti menimbulkan efek sakit saat nanti dia bangun.

Satsuki menggoyang bahunya. "Dai-chan! Bangun!"

Daiki melenguh, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Satsuki dan tertidur kembali dengan kepala menunduk. Satsuki tersenyum tipis, Daiki yang dikenalnya belum berubah.

Sesuatu di saku jaket Daiki yang dipakai Satsuki bergetar. Satsuki meraih benda persegi dengan berwarna biru tersebut, sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dengan layar yang menampilkan nama 'Kasamatsu' dengan sebelas digit angka di bawahnya.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki mengguncang tubuh pria biru tua di sampingnya itu. "Dai-chan! Ada telepon!"

Daiki melenguh lagi dan matanya terbuka sedikit. "Ah, Satsuki, kau berisik sekali!"

Daiki menyambar ponselya dari tangan Satsuki dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" ucap Daiki sambil menguap dan mengusap matanya. "Oh, Kasamatsu-san!"

Daiki tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Satsuki, aku ke toilet sebentar. Di saku jaketku ada stungun, kalau ada yang macam-macam setrum saja. Kau tahu cara menggunakan stungun, 'kan?"

Daiki meninggalkan Satsuki dan berlari menuju toilet.  
.  
.  
.  
Satsuki menghela napas, menunggu Daiki kembali dari toilet. Terdengar pengumuman dari speaker yang mengumumkan kalau kereta akan segera sampai di stasiun Shinjuku sebentar lagi.

Sekembalinya Daiki dari toilet, Satsuki mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat tegang.

"Satsuki, ada perubahan rencana dari pusat," kata Daiki. "Aku harus segera ke Minato. Sepertinya, dari sini kau akan dijemput atasanku."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Kereta mulai melambat.

"Sepertinya, tidak. Aku---"

Mata Daiki menyipit dan membelalak seketika begitu kereta berhenti dan pintu gerbong terbuka. Di luar, tepat di antara kerumunan calon penumpang, berdiri Kise Ryouta yang sedang mengobrol dengan walkie-talkienya.

"Satsuki, naik ke punggungku! Sekarang!"

Belum Satsuki menyetujui, Daiki sudah mengangkatnya ke punggungnya dan berlari keluar.

"Dai-chan, ada apa?!" tanya Satsuki ikut-ikutan panik.

"Sudah diam saja!"

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah peron pertama. Sejurus kemudian, stasiun diliputi kepanikan dan jerit histeris para calon penumpang. Speaker pengumuman berbunyi dan para petugas keamanan bergerak untuk mengevakuasi calon penumpang dan bahkan penumpang.

"Temanmu yang bernama Kise itu berhasil menyusul?!" pekik Satsuki. Daiki tak menyahut, dia berlari ikut ke dalam arus manusia yang hendak mengevakuasi diri.

"Mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin bergerak sendirian."

"Lalu dimana teman-teman Dai-chan?!"

"Sayangnya, aku cuma bergerak sendirian."

Saat arus manusia sudah mulai surut dan petugas sibuk mengevakuasi penumpang lainnya, Daiki tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ada apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki.

Daiki berlari kembali ke dalam stasiun, menerobos petugas yang berjaga. Daiki kembali ke peron dan menghentikan larinya tiba-tiba. Daiki berbalik perlahan.

Kise Ryouta berdiri di sana.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Kise," ucap Daiki dingin. "Dia tak akan kuserahkan padamu atau kelompokmu."

"Jangan munafik, Aominecchi," jawab Kise sinis. "Kau ingin institusi yang membesarkan kita, memberi kita makan selama belasan tahun, hancur begitu saja karena ayah perempuan itu?"

"Aominecchi, kita sudah terancam. Cinta masa kecil tak perlu diungkit-ungkit. Sekarang kau lebih memilih wanita daripada institusi yang membesarkan kita?"

"Diam!" teriak Daiki.

"Diam? Apa aku juga juga harus diam jika sebenarnya yang mencelakai ibu perempuan adalah kau?"

"Kubilang DIAM!!" bentak Daiki. Senjatanya teracung ke arah Ryouta. "ITU CUMA KECELAKAAN!!"

"Haha, kecelakaan apanya?" Tawa Ryouta mengejek. "Kau sengaja menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi gadis itu, 'kan? Karena kau punya dendam dengan ibu gadis itu."

"DIAM!"

"Hei, Satsuki, kau ingin ayahmu selamat, 'kan? Kau hanya perlu bersamaku sampai persidangan ayahmu selesai. Bukankah itu mudah?"

"Jangan kau coba-coba memprovokasi dia, pirang sialan!"

"Terimalah kenyataan, Aominecchi. Gadis itu akan membencimu setelah ini!"

Daiki menurunkan Satsuki yang bergetar di punggungnya.

"Satsuki, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia berbohong," dia berkata sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu. Satsuki menggeleng. "SATSUKI, JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA!"

"Ayo, Satsuki," kata Ryouta sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau ingin ayahmu selamat, 'kan? Jika kau tetap ingin mengikuti dia, nyawa ayahmu akan kuhabisi. Kau ingin sebatang kara di dunia ini seperti dia?"

Satsuki melepaskan tangannya Daiki. Daiki hendak menariknya kembali tapi Satsuki menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Satsuki! Kembali! Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Satsuki menghiraukan Daiki dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju Ryouta. Satu tangannya disembunyikan di saku jaketnya. Ryouta tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan Satsuki.

"Gadis pintar." ucapnya, entah memuji atau malah menghina.

Satsuki tiba-tiba limbung dan Ryouta segera menangkapnya.

"AKHHH!!" erang Ryouta dengan tubuh mengejang. Ryouta jatuh bersamaan dengan Satsuki di atasnya yang memegang stungun yang masih menyala.

Daiki melongo macam orang bodoh.

"Dai-chan masih utang satu penjelasan padaku," kata Satsuki sambil mematikan stungun tersbut. "Jadi, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita."  
.  
.  
.  
To Be Continued  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mademoiselle : Nona (bhs. Prancis)  
> **Foie Gras : makanan Prancis terbuat dari hati angsa. Makanan kontroversial, silahkan gugurekasu~  
> ***Pinot noir : Salah satu jenis red wine
> 
> Author's Bacot Session /heh  
> .  
> .  
> Holla, kembali dengan Kambingtarou Arisa, maksudnya, Yagitarou Arisa (makhluk ini tiba-tiba mengganti penname untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, kesurupan ruh kambing, sepertinya.)
> 
> Lagi-lagi saya membawakan genre drama (entahlah, dasarnya crime tapi belum ditunjukkan banget di chapter ini, mungkin sampai ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya). Karakter yang dipake di sini nggak begitu banyak. Nggak ada lagi konspirasi-konspirasi untuk menghancur antagonis kek di fanfiksi saya yang itu *lirik Terror*
> 
> Saya disini mau sekalian nyicipin romance straight dari fandom KnB, dengan bawa pair straight osananajimi AoMomo XD tadinya mau HyuuRiko tapi.. ya sudahlah. AoMomo lebih greget.
> 
> Nah, ada yang tahu apa hubungan si pirang dengan ayah Satsuki? Ada yang tahu kenapa si Daiki nguntit Satsuki?  
> (PS : Ini diedit karena ini sangat ganjil saat dibaca. Semoga nggak terjadi lagi)


End file.
